Happy Holidays From the Virals
by Nerdius
Summary: It's been almost one year since Tory and the boys became a pack, also known as The Virals. And they're pretty determined to celebrate.


It has been almost a year since my friends and I became a pack, since we became the Virals, as we like to call ourselves. Since then, we've been doing _a lot_. Together, we'd been shot at (on multiple occasions I might add), dug up several skeletons, broken more laws than I care to admit, uncovered a priceless book pages, solved mysteries, and kicked some baddie ass. I'd also like to mention that we did this whilst juggling many groundings, chores, schoolwork, dealing with your everyday bully, and the rest of your typical high school student stuff.

It's christmas break, and I had originally intended to spend most of it hanging out with the gang, but my father had other ideas. Kit requested I spend almost all of my two weeks free from mandatory education with him and Whitney. Despite all odds, it wasn't _all _that bad, and we had a good Christmas together. Tonight, however, I was free to do whatever I want. So, I called up the boys on iChat and announced that there would be an emergency meeting in the Bunker to celebrate.

Naturally, I was the first to arrive. The moment I stepped over the threshold, Coop began wiggling in my arms, demanding his freedom. With a laugh, I bent down and set him on the ground. Immediately, he bounded off and began to sniff and rub against everything he could find. The poor pup hadn't been in the Bunker for almost a week. He was probably trying to get his scent back on everything.

I followed him in, and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. I leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes. Maybe I could get a few minutes of peace and relaxation before the boys came.

I heard the door open, and a familiar voice shout, "HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE, VICTORIA."

Okay. Maybe not.

Leaning forward again, I opened my eyes and gaped at Hiram Stolowitski, who had just joined me. Along with his usual khaki cargo shorts, and floral Hawaiian print shirt (this one a navy blue with pink hibiscuses on it), Hi was wearing a really large, bright yellow party hat. He was holding a large box, filled with food, soda, one or two board games, a few more party hats and some noisemakers. He shuffled in, placing the box on a table.

"Hi," I said, gesturing towards the box. "What is all that?"

He pulled out a party hat, this one was blue, and tossed it towards me. "Well, dear Tory, these are the party essentials." He started pulling the rest of the contents out of the box, "This is your first New Year's here on little Morris Island, and dammit, you're getting a Morris Island party."

"What exactly is a 'Morris Island Party'," Shelton said, as he came in the doorway, Ben following right behind. "And why have I never been invited to one?"

"Because we never had a special occasion," Hi explained, tossing two hats at them. Ben caught his with ease, while Shelton fumbled with his. "But, now we do. Now shut up, and get in the holiday spirit."

Ben frowned at the hat in his hand, and tossed it back at Hi, "I'll pass on the hat, Stolowitski." Hi huffed, but placed the hat back in box. Shelton set his down on the table, while I unceremoniously tossed it on the couch next to me. "Good news though, we're clear to take the _Sewee _out to see the fireworks. No food on it, though. I just cleaned her."

"HUZZAH," Shelton punched the sky, while Hi whooped in joy. I couldn't help but grin, and I noticed that even Ben cracked a smile. "Now _that's _going to be a party. Oh, I can't wait." _  
_

We sat around for a little while after Ben's announcement. Hi was adamant we play one of the board games, so we ended up having a very amusing round of Monopoly. Coop had stopped rubbing his scent all over the place, he curled up next to me, and I scratched his head while the others played their turns. Shelton was winning by a landslide. Mostly because we kept landing on the "Boardwalk" which he had about two hotels on.

Ben cursed as he landed on the square for the third time, successfully bankrupting him. Shelton grinned like a maniac, and held his palm out, ready to accept the remainder of Ben's play money. He'd already bankrupted Hi and I several turns before. Ben picked up the last bits of his money and threw them, and Shelton scrambled to catch them all.

"Wood, wo reawize dat's not reaw money," Hi said from the couch, his mouth full of chips and dip.

I rolled my eyes, "Swallow, then try again."

He obliged, "I said, 'Dude, you realize that's not real money.'" He brushed crumbs off his shirt and gestured to Shelton, who was grabbing the last piece of fake cash. "Why are you scrambling around for it?" When Shelton just shrugged, Hi shrugged in response then went back to eating chips.

"What time is it," Ben asked.

I checked my phone, "It's almost eleven-thirty. Should we start heading out?" There were nods all around. Per Hi's request, we cleaned up the board game before we left, then ran out of the bunker and to the docks where the _Sewee _was waiting for us.

It didn't take long push off the dock, even though Ben did most of the work. He didn't trust Hi, Shelton, or even me, with his boat. We didn't protest, though. Best just let him do whatever he wanted. Plus, we were underway in less than ten minutes. If we had helped him, it would've taken almost half an hour.

Ben steered the _Sewee _towards Charleston Bay, where buildings and streets were illuminated brightly, despite the late hour. Expensive yachts were floating in the bay as well, and I hoped that nobody from Bolton Academy, the stuck up rich kid school my friends and I attend, was on any of them.

It was almost 11:50 by the time we found a good spot in the bay a bit farther away from the other boats. Ben shut off the engine, and then joined Shelton and I on the floor, while Hi was sprawled out on the bench. I was laying down, my bare feet in a small puddle that formed on the _Sewee's _deck while we were coming over.

"It's been almost a year now, hasn't it," Shelton said, breaking the silence. We all looked at him, and he clarified. "Since...you know. We became the Virals? Not to mention since the wonderful Tory came along and raised hell in our lives." Ben and Hi snorted, and I gave them a weak glare. He had a point, though.

"Oh, please, Tor," Hi said, as he reached over and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away, and he continued. " Our lives were so _boring _until you came along. Personally, I'm glad I had a person as insane as you by my side through all the crazy things we did. I mean, the whole Anne Bonny escapade in the tunnels? That was terrifying." He shuddered.

"I'm not sure whether I should give you a hug, or slap you," I told Hi, trying to suppress a grin. Hi chuckled and tried to mess with my hair again, but I ducked out of the way.

Suddenly, the yacht nearest to us started counting down from ten. The other boats quickly joined in, our's included. We all counted, hundreds of excited voices, varying in age, and our voices became one.

"_FIVE!"_

Hi had rolled off of the bench, and was now standing. Shelton and Ben sprang to their feet instantly, and dragged me up with them. Together we all stared at the sky expectantly.

"_FOUR!"_

The lights of the city were shutting down quickly now, so that everybody could see the light of the fireworks in its full beauty.

"_THREE!"_

The four of us linked hands, my hands in Ben's and Hi's. I glanced up at Ben, just as he was sneaking a glance at me. We shared an awkward smile. But, then, there was snickering from Hi and Shelton, and our smiles turned into death glares at our two friends.

Jerks.

"_TWO!"_

My mind flashed back to when I first arrived on Morris Island. I remembered how awkward I was when I first met the boys. Hi had practically hunted me down the moment I stepped out of my house, and he'd dragged me to where Ben and Shelton were. None of them really seemed to know what to think of me, until I outwitted Shelton. We'd been friends since.

It has hard to believe that was over a year ago.

"_ONE!"_

Instantly, fireworks illuminated the sky, and everybody started cheering their heads off. The boys and I hugged, and acted a bit goofy, but we all laid down on the ground to enjoy the stunning light show in the sky.

Maybe my next year here on Morris Island will be as good as this one was.

* * *

**Terrible ending is terrible, but, meh, what can you do. **

**This fandom (though it does not exist) needs a lot more love in the fanfiction/fan art industry. **

**Anyways, tomorrow I have my last two exams, and then I'm on summer vacation! I'm going to hopefully finish the fourth chapter of _The Odds Have Never Been Very Dependable _sometime in the near future. **

**-Jules**


End file.
